


Borderline Love; A Kylux Hunger Games AU

by Kylux_TRASH



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Cross Over, Finnrey, General Hux - Freeform, Hunger Games AU, Kylo Ren - Freeform, Kylux - Freeform, Kylux Hunger Games AU, Slow To Update, Stormpilot, There will be porn in this fanfic, haha - Freeform, jedistormpilot, kylux au, you just have to wait for it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-04
Updated: 2016-05-04
Packaged: 2018-06-06 05:45:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6740947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kylux_TRASH/pseuds/Kylux_TRASH
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In an alternate universe where our beloved Star Wars characters are placed inside of the brutal, dark, and violent world of the Hunger games series.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Borderline Love; A Kylux Hunger Games AU

**Author's Note:**

> [This is important background information for this fanfic that you must read in order to fully understand this fic/series](http://otp-kylux.tumblr.com/post/143725747271/everytime-i-look-at-your-icon-i-think-about-hunger)
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Also guys, this WHOLE thing wouldn't be a thing if it weren't for @darthky on tumblr dot com!!!! Seriously their art is AMAZ-BALLS!!! And their blog is super rad check out their [art tag](http://darthky.tumblr.com/MyArt)  
> Also shutout to tumblr user @elvexdreams for not only being a beta for this fic, but also the inspiration behind this fic, and lastly, I must thank @keenonstormpilot (AO3 username is: ravaged_by_fandom) for being my beta as well, and just a really good friend/fanfic author... (SERIOUSLY GUYS GO READ HER STUFF!!!)
> 
> Please enjoy this fic!  
> NOTE: I have made some changes from this background information to better fit my story, (See end notes)

"NO!" Rey screamed, she turned to punch one of the peacekeepers, and was thrown to the ground. Kylo freed himself and ran to protect her. 

“Rey, Rey,” he shook her, hoping that they hadn’t knocked her unconscious, she blinked her eyes open. 

“Rey, just do what they want, okay? Just do what they want us to do!” Rey looked away from him. Rey’s a fighter, she’s not good at conforming to what people want her to do. Neither was his father, Han. He turned back to look at his father. His father looked old and tired. Even though Kylo deeply loathed his father, in that moment he wanted a hug from him. He nodded at his father. And his father just looked down. When Kylo realized that everyone was looking at him and Rey. He picked her up and threw her over his shoulder. 

The peacekeepers went over to beat Kylo probably, but Hux’s voice boomed on the speakers, “Leave them alone! Can’t you see that she’s hurt?!” Hux questioned. Kylo looked up at the screen. At the man who controlled his fate. He’d heard all about Hux and his brutal tactics. He’d even enjoyed the man’s skills when watching the previous games. He’d seen Hux on the pages of magazines and in the Capitol’s propaganda. He’d hoped to meet him one day and tell him how much he’d enjoyed the games. Kylo was probably the only person in all of the districts who actually liked the games, and appreciated the Capitol. He wanted to make clothes for the citizens and one day wanted to move into theCapitol. He loathed Han for moving out of the Capitol and back into his home district. Why would you give up The Capitol for this dump? Kylo never belonged here. He used to want to get selected for the games. He daydreamed that once inside The Capitol, he’d show off his designs, they’d consider him too much of an asset to kill him and they’d beg him to stay. But once he heard District Six’s escort, Threepio, announce Rey’s name, all of those daydreams went away and he was instead slapped in the face with reality. 

Kylo started walking towards the stage. Even though the distance wasn’t too far away, with the peacekeepers right behind him, Rey crying in his arms, and everyone from the district staring at him, it felt like miles. Finally he got to the stage and climbed the steps. He sauntered over to the microphone and glanced at his escort. Threepio was terribly skinny, and had blonde- almost white- hair which was gelled on both sides so that his hair was triangular shaped. He had almond coloured eyes that were watching Kylo and Rey worriedly. He was wearing a completely golden suit with copper detailing all over it. Kylo thought sadly to himself how if he wasn’t a tribute he’d be inspired by this man’s suit, and would’ve  gone home to work on a new piece.

He was still carrying Rey, and he shifted her so that he was now carrying her in his arms. He looked down at her, and kissed her on the forehead. She opened her eyes, and slid out of his arms so that she was standing right in front of him. She was still crying, but her face was strong and defiant. Kylo placed his hands on her shoulders, trying to match her stance, but failing.

“Now,” Kylo heard Hux say as if he was growing tired of this, “Threepio please continue with the reaping.” Kylo turned and stared at the man on the screen, furrowing his eyebrows together. Everyone in the crowd gasped. Hux already had two tributes, why did he want another?

“B-But sir,” Threepio started, “We already have two tributes, marvelous tributes really, are you sure that Snok-” 

“THREEPIO, CONTINUE WITH THE REAPING RIGHT NOW, DO YOU UNDERSTAND?” Hux bellowed. Threepio gulped and turned to the audience his face went from panicked to smooth again, “Well, you heard the man, another tribute it is!” 

Everyone in the crowd cried out. Kids who thought that they were safe were now crying. Parents grabbed their children and turned to run away, back to their homes. People were shouting. Kylo watched in terror as his district turned into complete pandemonium. Threepio turned away from the microphone and stared at the peacemakers who were surrounding Kylo and Rey. 

“Don’t any of you have any sense,” he spat, “GO! Control the citizens of this district or Snoke’ll kill all of us.” Before the peacemakers could even descend the steps to the crowd they were interrupted by a voice. 

“ENOUGH!” Hux’s voice spoke out, causing everyone to stop and turn their attention to the powerful man. “Now, District 6, you provide The Capitol with all of our transportation needs. We have been kinder to you than we have to other districts, such as districts 7 or 11. Don’t fail your Capitol,” Hux paused, and turned his attention to Threepio, “Please continue with the reaping. Peacemakers, kill anyone who tries anything.” Before signing off, he looked Kylo dead in the eyes and said, “I look forward to seeing you and Rey in The Capitol for this year's 100th games!” He finished proudly. Just as quickly as Hux had come, he left,  the screen turning completely black.

Threepio turned back to the podium and regarded the citizens of District 6, “Well how exciting is this, another tribute! There’s always room for a first with these sort of things isn’t there?” Threepio questioned the citizens, most of whom were crying and looking down. “Well, then let’s continue,” Threepio turned his back from the audience and to the large clear bowl of names. He shuffled around the bowl dramatically,grabbed a paper, and turned back to face the exhausted citizens. 

“Poe Dameron, congratulations! You are our third tribute!” Threepio practically sang. Kylo’s heart sank. Poe was Rey’s best friend. He helped Rey with Han’s distributing business. Poe and Rey wanted to create a better place for those who were oppressed by The Capitol. Poe was smart, and very handsome, and he was passionate. He cared for everyone and always hoped for the best. He was loved by everyone in the district. Kylo knew that Poe would NOT survive the Games. Poe stepped forward, and walked up to the stage. Once he reached the stage, he walked right past Threepio, who tried to shake his hand, and embraced Rey in a long hug. Kylo could hear the sniffles from his family. Kylo recognized that as the sound of powerlessness. He silently vowed to never feel that way. Threepio turned in a dramatic way and declared, “District six, these are your tributes! Tributes, face your district!” Kylo was still behind Rey and Poe. They stopped hugging and Poe turned so that he was on her right and grabbed her hand. Kylo searched the crowd for Han, and once he found him their eyes linked. Instead of being comforted by his father’s eyes, he was deeply angered. Had Han just stayed inside The Capitol, Rey wouldn’t be facing the games. Kylo felt his anger boiling inside his chest. His hands turned to fists. The sound of Threepio’s clapping filled out the stage. “Thank you all, and may the odds ever be in your favor!” Threepio said cheerfully. He turned and nodded at the peacemakers. Before Kylo could process what was going on, 5 peacemakers dragged the three of them into a room that was behind the stage. One of the peacemakers ordered, “Wait in here, your families will be in here shortly, you’ll have 5 minutes.” Four peacekeepers left, the head peacekeeper turned to the one staying in the room to watch them. “Watch them closely, Finn,” he ordered and the door shut. Even though he was in a room with a peacemaker, he no longer felt in danger. Rey was still crying and Poe was hugging her, telling her that everything was going to be okay. Kylo felt slightly jealous, even though they weren’t related, he was her brother, he was supposed to be the one she ran to and hugged. Kylo knew that Rey loved him, even if she thought his obsession with The Capitol was excessive. The door to the tiny room opened widely and the atmosphere shifted as Poe’s large family, Han, and four peacekeepers walked in. 

“Say your goodbyes,” the head peacekeeper said tiredly, "This may be the last time you see your family.” Poe let go of Rey and hugged his family. Han awkwardly went over to Rey and hugged her. She just cried in his arms. They were talking, but what they were saying Kylo couldn’t hear. Kylo stood by awkwardly. He always felt like he wasn’t a part of the family, or whatever this was. “Come here, my boy,” Han said sheepishly. Rey went over to hug Poe’s family. Kylo tiptoed over and stared down at Han, his hands turning into fists as his anger boiled, before Han could even give Kylo his hug Kylo spat, “This is all your fault!” Han stepped back looking hurt and dejected. Rey turned from Poe’s mother and whacked Kylo in his arm, “What are you talking about?!” 

“Had Han just stayed in The Capitol none of us would be in this situation,” Kylo reasoned. Rey just scoffed, “That’s ridiculous! Kylo, he’s our father and he wouldn’t want to see either of us in this situation.”

“HE’S NOT YOUR FATHER AND HE’S DEFINITELY NOT MY FATHER! I DON’T WANT ANYTHING TO DO WITH THIS MAN!” Kylo screamed, turning away from Han and Rey. Folding his arms.

“Time’s up!” the head peacekeeper said. Poe’s family started crying and Finn grabbed Poe’s arm, rather softly for a peacekeeper, and led him out of the room and towards the train. Rey ran after Poe and a peacekeeper grabbed her, dragging her out of the room as she screamed, "Han- HAN, I LOVE YOU, I LOVE YOU SO MUCH, I’M- WE’RE GOING TO GET THROUGH THIS, HAN, HAN!!!” Kylo not wanting to have to be dragged, started walking out of the room and towards the train. He glanced behind him to look at Han. Han looked so small and _pathetic,_ Kylo thought quietly to himself. Kylo stared at the man who gave him life, not knowing that this was the last time he’d see him before Kylo changed into a person that Han would hate, and one that Kylo would adore and admire.

**Author's Note:**

> *NOTE: I changed the story a little, so that Hux not only forced Kylo and Rey to compete but he wants another tribute from District 6. He's going to put a little spin on this year's games.  
> Also, Rey is no longer his cousin, but his adoptive sister than Han took in after her father Luke died. (I know that he's in the ask, but I don't want the need for him in this series...)
> 
> I hope you enjoyed the first chapter of this HELLA awesome fic/series!!! I'm so excited to see what's gonna happen!  
> May the FOURTH be with you! <3
> 
>  
> 
> [THERE IS A PLAYLIST FOR THIS FANFIC!!! WHOO HOO!!!](http://8tracks.com/tumblr-hoe/boderline-love-a-kylux-hunger-games-au)
> 
>  
> 
> Follow me on tumblr!  
> [Main Blog](http://oforlikelalune.tumblr.com/)  
> [Kylux/SW blog](http://otp-kylux.tumblr.com/)


End file.
